stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Leão 3
5 de Dezembro de 2014 09 de Fevereiro de 2015 |prod = 035 |escrito = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae Jinhee Park Seonjae Lee Arte Kevin Dart Supervisão Ian Jones-Quartey|storyboard = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu}} Leão 3 é o 31º episódio da 1ª Temporada é o 35º episódio de Steven Universo. Sinopse Steven descobre que pode entrar dentro do Leão, e lá encontra uma fita de vídeo e vai descobrir o que há nela. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven olhando ao redor dentro do Big Rosquinha tendo um momento difícil de escolher o que ele quer comprar. Sadie incentiva Steven, embora Steven ainda se sente confuso. Ela diz a ele para pedir ao Leão, que foi dormir perto do balcão. Leão, então fica-se abruptamente e pontos usando o focinho no frigorífico contendo Leõezinhos , que Steven se recusa a comprar. Sadie, em seguida, interrompe, dizendo que eles precisam se apressar, enquanto ela e Lars estão prestes a fechar a loja, embora Lars se distrai, deixando apenas Sadie para a fechar. Steven então percebe um monte de sacos de papel com o nome de Sadie sobre ele nos frigoríficos, e é revelado que eles são todos os sacos de almoço que a mãe de Sadie faz para ela. Depois de chamar-lhes de infantil, Sadie permite Steven levar um para casa. De volta ao templo, Steven escolhendo o almoço que ele recebeu de Sadie no balcão, enquanto Leão fica com o nariz preso no saco. Depois de vários trocadilhos de almoço de Steven, Leão sopra o papel sobre o rosto de Steven. Steven seguida, começa a se perguntar o que sua mãe teria embalado para ele. À noite, Steven prepara a cama de Leão com o sofá, mas se recusa a deixar Leão pular na cama de Steven. Apressando-se a subir as escadas, Steven se esforça para jogar Leão para fora da cama. Uma vez bem sucedido, ele finalmente adormece na mesma. Steven em seguida, encontra-se em um mundo cor-de-rosa estranho. Olhando em volta, Steven percebe que ele não consegue respirar. Acorda com o som da voz de Pérola, Steven encontra-se deitado sob Leão. Steven vai para longe de Leão e pergunta por que Pérola estava lá, e ela responde que ela gosta de assistir Steven dormir. Dizendo-lhes para deixá-lo sozinho, Steven mais uma vez tenta adormecer. Sentindo-se incomodado como Pearl e o Leão continuar a vê-lo, ele finalmente enxota os dois de distância. Agora, finalmente sozinho, Steven se vira para baixo em sua cama e deita para dormir onde ele sonha com ele e Cachorrocóptero jogando damas, Cachorrocóptero ganha usando movimentos ridículos. Elogiando Cachorrocóptero e pedindo-lhe para seus caminhos para o sucesso, Cachorrocóptero dá Steven um belo conselho, e avisa Steven tomar uma respiração profunda. Sem entender, Cachorrocóptero voa para longe e o sonho se fecha. Steven encontra-se acordado no campo gramado rosa novamente, ainda incapaz de respirar, ele percebe que isso é tudo o Leão está fazendo. Irritado, ele mesmo se liberta de debaixo Leão e repreende-o depois. Leão tenta novamente e novamente colocar Steven sobre sua juba , para grande desgosto de Steven. Eventualmente, Steven coloca-o para fora do templo. Ouvindo choros do Leão, Steven começa a se sentir culpado e pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento temerário. Quando ele dá um abraço em Leão, Steven é sugado para dentro juba do Leão, e percebe que a juba do leão é um portal para o mundo cor de rosa que tinha sonhado. Sentindo-se como ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa lá, Steven pega um grande fôlego e enfia todo o seu corpo na juba do Leão. No mundo, Steven vagueia enquanto constantemente enfia a cabeça para fora da juba do leão para respirar e encontra uma grande árvore. Por volta dessa árvore, Steven encontra uma camiseta "Mr. Universe", a espada de Rose, uma arca do tesouro, uma Gem embolhada, uma foto de Greg e Rose, uma bandeira com o símbolo de Rose, e uma fita de vídeo com o rótulo "Para Steven". Correndo fora para respirar novamente, Steven sai correndo da juba de leão, tendo a fita com ele. Sabendo que ele não pode ver o vídeo com as Gems vendo, Steven monta nas costas de Leão para ir ao Big Rosquinha. No Big Rosquinha, Sadie abre a porta do Big Rosquinha enquanto Lars escuta a música. Reencontrando-se a eles, Steven pede Sadie por um favor, e eles entram rápido, enquanto Lars olha confuso. Usando a TV na sala de empregado, Sadie e Steven assistem a fita. Corta para várias cenas de praia, incluindo o que o Templo de Cristal parecia antes das Gems terem colocado no quarto de Steven. Uma voz de Rose se aproxima, e começa a falar sobre os aspectos surpreendentes da vida na Terra. No meio, um segmento é dedicado a Greg que introduz-se à Steven, chamando a si mesmo: "O melhor pai do lado de cá do Cosmos!". Como Rose continua a monólogo, ela vira a câmera para revelar a sua face. Ela afirma que ele será surpreendente e extraordinário, como ele vai ser um ser humano. Ela explica a Steven que ela sabe que não pode existir ao mesmo tempo , e diz a ele que uma vez que ele nasce, ela vai se tornar metade dele. Ela então diz à ele para amar a si mesmo, e nunca parar, como ele é a metade dela e dele fazer isso é como amá-la. À medida que o vídeo termina, corta para uma última cena de Rose grávida e Greg compartilhando um beijo. Lars abre a sala e fica chocado ao ver Steven emocionado e Sadie. Como Steven sai, ele dá um tapinha em Lars sobre o peito da mesma maneira que ele fez em "Lars e os descolados", e também abraça Lion fora. O episódio termina com Lars perguntando sobre o que tinha visto, e com Sadie chamando a mãe dela, e dizendo-lhe que não há problema em continuar a fazer dela os almoços ensacados. Informações de Fundo *Este é o primeiro episódio em que os olhos de Rose são mostrados abertos. *Leão tem uma dimensão em sua juba, que, aparentemente, abriga objetos de Rose considerados especiais. *É revelado que Pérola frequentemente vê Steven dormir. *Na parte de Greg no vídeo, ele usa a mesma camisa "Sr. Universo" mostrada pendurado na árvore na Dimensão do Leão. *Um dos efeitos de vídeo Rose é a íris que terminam em forma de estrela mostrados na maioria dos episódios. *É revelado que a mãe de Sadie tem vindo a fazer e embalar seu almoços todos os dias. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que vemos o Templo de Cristal antes da casa de praia que foi construída para ele. * É revelado que Rose tornou-se "metade de Steven" e o DNA de Greg tornando-se a outra metade. * Este é o primeiro episódio que vemos e ouvimos a forma física de Rose. *É revelado que Rose era mais alta do que Greg. **Isso faz referência à canção de Greg, Dirigindo Minha Van Pro Seu Coração, onde ele diz: "Eu sei que eu não sou alto ..." *Também foi revelado originalmente que no episódio, seria Greg filmando Rose. No entanto Joe Johnston e Jeff Liu sugeriram a ideia inversa, para demonstrar o fascínio de Rose por Greg. Músicas * Lion's Mane. * The Pitch Got Delayed * Greg on the Beach Erros Continuidade * Um cartaz no Big Rosquinha mostra um Dog-Nut, mesmo alimento apresentado no "Piloto". *Durante o sonho de Steven, Cachorrocóptero de Leão 2: O Filme aparece jogando xadrez até que o sonho é interrompido por Leão que estabelece no rosto de Steven. *Steven dá um tapinha no peito de Lars da mesma maneira que ele fez em "Lars e os Descolados". Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Milton Parisi como Greg *Telma da Costa como Rose Quartz *Evie Saide como Sadie *Manolo Rey como Lars en:Lion 3: Straight to Video Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada